Short Slender Story
by snaps10
Summary: Title says it all


**WELCOME TO MY SLENDER FANFIC :D. I will do my best for no nightmares, LOL.**

Quick word of advice, if your idiotic friend dares you to go deep into the local woods and grab something as proof, say no, because nothing good can come from it, I learned that the hard way. Let me tell this story from the start. We were walking home from school, the same route as always. As we passed the woods, my stupid friend, Tanner noticed how I shivered when I looked into the dark forrest. "HEY DUUDE YOUR NOT SCARED OF THOSE WOODS, ARE YOU?" I looked at him as he looked at me with his smug little pizza face. His eyes magnified by his huge nerd like glasses, I always forget why Im even friends with him. "WELL, ARE YOU?" I realized I hadn't said anything."Um no, I just think that its a little creepy."

"OH REALY, OK THEN I DARE YOU TO GO IN THERE AND GET SOME PROOF. I REMEMBER SOME JERK TAKEING MY HOMEWORK AND TAKEING IT INTO THE WOODS I HAD ABOUT 3 PAGES OF IT. THATS WHY I DIDN'T HAVE MY HOMEWORK YESTURDAY, FIND IT AND COME BACK"

"Fine, as long as I get out fast to do my own homework." I was a little annoyed with Tanner's voice, so I walked into the woods. It got very dark, I hoped it was just because the leaves. I got out my flashlight, I carry it around because during winter because its dark in the mornings. After a few minutes of walking, I was amazed to find a fence. I climbed over it and looked around. There was a dirt path. I followed the trail and found a giant tree. After further inspection I discovered that there was a note on it. "Dont look or it takes you." I read aloud. "Nice to know that moron writes wierd notes on his math homework." I grabbed the piece of paper, and thats when things got creepy. I felt adrenaline rush through my body and I could hear my own heart beat. I looked around me, nothing creepy so far.

As I walked down the path looking for the other two pages I saw something that looked like a public bathroom. I figured that the jerk would have put the next piece of homework in a bathroom. I walked toward it. When I got inside I saw the entrance to a small room. I went inside and found a chair with a piece of paper in it. This isn't too hard. I thought to myself. Then I walked out of the small room and felt the urge to turn around. I did so and nearly fell down in fright. Right infront of me was a EXTREAMLY tall man in a tux, without a face. I did what any other person would do, run away yelling "STRANGER DANGER, STRANGER DANGER!"

I kept running untill even my fear couldn't fuel me. By then I had run into a giant pipe. I looked down it . On the wall near me I saw the last paper, for what its worth, I could finnaly get out of these woods. I grabbed the note, then suddenly the faceless man appeared next to me. I suddenly found my energy again and booked it.

I ran in the opposite direction that I was supposed to go. I eventualy found a truck. In these woods any average 12 year old can drive a car. The truck looked in good condition. I walked around it to see if it had any problems. On the back I strangly found another note. Tanner only said 3 not four. I picked it up and then got in the truck. The keys were still in the slot, perfect. I turned the key and then stomped on the gas. The truck lurched forward. I yelled out "SHIZ NITS" and began crashing through the forest trying to find where I came from.

As the loud engine roared. I noticed how I passed the faceless man many times. As if he was teleporting, because I definatly wasn't going in circles. I eventualy passed a few totem poles. One of them had a note on them. I stopped the truck and picked it up. More stupid notes. For some reason I began to think that these papers had nothing to do with Tanner's homework. But if that was true, the truck driving would be worth it. I passed what looked like a house without rooms or outer walls, just intercrossed inner walls. One of the walls had a hopefully piece of homework. I decided to go in another direction when I got back in the truck.

I passed a phone booth. That had a note on it. When I grabbed it I turned around to walk back into the truck but then, the Faceless man appeared infront of it and an extra appendage grew out of his back and destroyed the motor.(That would explain the truck next to the phone booth) I had got my breath back while driving the truck. I sprinted for the entrance, because I could see where I came from now. As I ran I saw another note on the back of a tree. The air behind me got colder and colder. I grabbed the note and sprinted as fast as I could go. I could feel the freedom. "Cmon, cmon!" I said to myself as I ran for the fence. When I reached it I jumped over it. I looked at the fence and saw the man just standing there. Looking at him made my head hurt, so I turned and ran out of the woods, to the idiot I call my friend.

He looked shocked when I came out and shoved the papers in his arms."Whats my time." I asked tauntingly. He looked at me with his eyes widened. Zero minutes and Zero secounds.

After that, we never realy discussed this because a week after that we were no longer friends, not because of this, because he hated it how I killed off Dragon in Minecraft Ultimate (If he is reading this, TROLOLOLOLO) But Im just glad to say that Im still alive.

**How is that for a short story, eh? Just something I typed up because I got bored.**


End file.
